Megaman Battle Network Evolution
by Ari Phoenix
Summary: Many years after MMBN6, Things are about to change, Lan Disappeared long ago, but the rest are still here.
1. A new start

Ari: Hello and welcome to my new fic, this is my answer to capcom thinking about ending the series. So enjoy it and tell me what you need. At the end of each chapter will be the who owns what netop/navi thanks.

A/N I don't own Alot of the Navi's, or Megaman Battle Network, I wish I did, but oh well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lan, I know what we must do." Megman.exe says as he prepares. "I know" Lan replies.

In order to preserve net society, they had to return Falzar and Gregar to the net.

-Year's later- History class

"After that, they disappeared, never to draw the eyes of society again" Mayl says to her class, she is a teacher after all.

Megaman Battle network: evolution 

"That was so long ago, who cares anymore," Says a young white haired boy.

"I agree" says his navi, a tall black-armored navi with silver hair in a ponytail he wears sunglasses, his buster weapon is dual swords that are on his back and he has blood-red eyes when he is not wearing the sunglasses, This is Shade.

"You are going to both be serving time after school." Mayl yells at the boy.

This is Leon.

"Not again" Leon yells as the class laughs at him. Then the bell rings.

"It's time for all of you to head to your next class," Says roll calmly.

-Next class-: history of the net class

"Dr. Hikari, the creator of Megaman EXE, the Navi Customizer, and variable other things including the Memory expansion needed for Navi's and other items on the net to hold way more than originally able, came up with the reasoning that in order to keep balance, the net needed more Cybeasts." Professor Mic (yes Mic) Says boredly.

Then he continues, "there is a total of 7 known, but in order to keep it balanced, theory dictates that eight are needed."

"Many… yes Leon?"

"Who cares, as long as they can be used in battle, then why not make enough for each navi to Cross with them?" Leon Asks

"You've never seen a beast cross, have you," Mic then ponders "of course they haven't, the only Navi to beast-cross, was Megaman." Mic then gets a smile on his face reminiscent of old times "Lets make it fun, shall we," he says as he starts bringing up diagrams of Gregar and Falzar, "these are the first two Cybeasts, can anyone tell me the difference?"

"Ones a wolf and the others a bird" Leon states dully.

"Wrong, even though it's true, Phoenix, how about you." Mic says to a student that wasn't paying attention.

"Oh a… Cybeasts, Falzar and Gregar, Man made versus Naturally evolved from junk data."

Mic's mouth drops, then he regains his composure "Right, so the rumors are true, you are Famous's nephew. Well I shouldn't be surprised."

Then Phoenix continues, "Cybeasts have Power many times as much as a navi, and enough that anyone gaining control of more than one, controls the world."

The bell rings, "more on that tomorrow, Class is out for the day, so head home or your perspective Detentions," he says looking at Leon.

-Detention-History class

"You and Mr. Phoenix here are going to help Roll Transcend her program, it was suggested by Dr.Hikari, to use her to create the last Cybeast" Mayl says.

"Why is he here? He never gets in to trouble" Leon asks "and why do I have to help, I should be on the net, virus busting," He complains.

"You're here because you decided to make a heavy topic rather light," Mayl says with a glare, and then it changes to a professional look. "Mr. Phoenix is here to help me in exchange for me Providing a Home for his sister later this year."

"As it is with my uncle, it is with me," Phoenix states, "call me Phoenix, just Phoenix."

"Oh sorry, I met your uncle only a few times, and he helped me a lot, so I'll try to not call you Mr. Phoenix." Mayl replied.

"If you two are done, lets get back to this thing so I can get to virus busting." Snorts Leon.

"Well you are going to be virus busting sooner then you think, for this assignment is on the net." Mayl says, and then she continues, "For the assignment, you two will have to log in and get your Navi's to Central area 3, after that you will escort Roll down to the Cybeast's Lair."

Leon raises his hand before she can continue; Mayl asks "what is it now?"

"Who cares, lets just get there already, kick some viral but, and get out."

"I didn't forget to mention we will have to face some strong cultist Navi's, did I?"

Mayl ponders. "Alright, your first Leon!"

"Jack in, Shade its time to fight!" Leon yells.

"Yes master," Shade replies with an anxious grin, obviously ready for combat.

"Your turn Phoenix,"

"Golem exe, jack in." Phoenix says,

A metal navi in the shape of a man stands there in front of Shade looking powerful. (Think siege golems from Warcraft 3)

"Golem EXE is a barrier type navi, High defense and stuff, good with Breaker type attacks too." Phoenix states, while loading up Variable programs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to just leave it there, but I still need a few things.

Heres the thank you section.

**LeonoftheWind **for allowing me to use shade and himself, Still need some feed back though. and I own the Phoenix and Golem, so thats all for now.

Theformat/rules for me to except your navi, and or you (yes you could be a stand alone navi)

Rule, no leaving it in your review, I have left plenty of Forums in the Megaman section, lookin the Megaman battle network parts, Or email, or even Personal Message me.

Format

**Name and Navi  
Alliance/general person:**Are you a civillian, Netpolice, Cultist to the cybeasts, Net searcher, Or shadow alliance;just what type of citizen are you.  
**Navi type:**cycle of types(there are 3)Fire > Wood > Elec > Water > Fire,  
or Sword > Wind > Target > Break > Sword and Light>Dark>Healer>Light  
**And folder: **What folder type do you use, is it specific, or not, i'll leave a chip list later on a forum.  
I'll decide if you want wether it has Style change or Double soul, or neither.

Ari: And thats all for now, Plz Rand R, and Submit your characters, it will be greatly appreciated.


	2. Enter the Cybeast's lair

**Chapter 2:enter the Cybeast's lair**

**Ari**: Hi everyone I'm here to say, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**Midori**: Hey don't forget about the rest of your roommates.

**Ari**: This has more hits and Reviews then Triad hero, and Triad hero has more Chapters too.

**Midori**: Lets get to the fic. 

A/N We in all our power, do not Own Megaman Battle Network, The Cybeasts or anything else, except the concept, and some OC's, the other OCs are owned by their creators, who I pay homage to at the end of chapters.

(In cybeast lair Undernet 3)

"Axion Wraith, you and Your team of navi's will go and stop a group of Dark alliance Navi's from Assaulting one of the cybeasts." Said a voice to a shadowed navi with a finned helmet that had purple rims.

"Yes master, I shall, we shall also take care of anyone else in our territory." He says as he leaves to send a message to his two other members of the cybeast cult.

'Now would be the perfect time to try out the code I learned for that five piece Program advance' Axion thought as he sent for his two allies.

Golem and Shade were just getting out of Central area 2 when they got a message.

"We have just gotten this plan from the Human known as Dr. Hikari, we shall aid in the creation of our final sister." Gregar, Falzar, and Seraph.

"This is great new. This means they are going to be ready to help roll, get to it boys" Mayl says ecstatically.

"On it," Says Phoenix, "Golem, input Punk code."

Golem rolls into a ball and starts moving faster towards Central area 3.

"Lets catch up, we can't be left behind or we may get into even more trouble." Leon grumbles as he inserts a chip for area steal.

"Alright." Replies Shade as he rushes past two mettare viruses.

(Entered Central area 3)

"Now make your way to the cybeast statues, you will see Roll waiting." Mayl shouts at Leon and Phoenix.

Shade and Golem put down their weapons as they enter the area, for it has a virus barrier around it to keep all non-tame viruses out. They walk over to the statues, a little anxious.

"How did the cybeasts contact us through email?" Leon Asks, "I thought they were just beasts."

"The ones that contacted us were either made, such as Seraph, or Evolved through Contact with megaman, Such as Gregar and Falzar, and evolved into a higher intelligence." Mayl explains to Leon.

"They are all waiting for us, they need you two to guard us as we do the ceremony, and there is no doubt that Cultists and Dark alliance personnel will try to stop this." Roll explains with a slightly worried look on her face, then brightens, "you guys will have to be careful, but you two look powerful enough to handle it."

"Now get your navi's into the layer ahead of Roll." Mayl orders.

"Golem, you go first, your barriers should make a good defense should people be waiting for us." Phoenix Says to his Navi, who jumps into the whole.

"Shade follow him" Leon says, "We won't fall no matter what."

"Yes sir, we won't fail." Shade replies.

"Lets wish for the best, ready when you are," Roll says as she enters the pit.

"Lets do this!" Mayl shouts with excitement.

(Cybeast lair 1)

"Shield, Battle chip in, and download!" Phoenix shouts as he deflects a generic navi's buster shot. A Logging out sign showed it was too much for it.

"Gunblade, buster chip in and download" Leon says, as Shades buster sword becomes a Gunblade. Then shade shoots 2 shots out of it and slashes a third Enemy as they try to get around him with invisibility chips.

"Toy Barrage!" Shouts a navi from the shadows as Shade gets blasted.

"That took him off guard, Toyman." Says a Punk kid from out of nowhere.

"Thank you Kid Kai, we will get a promotion for sure after this."

"What a cheap shot, you ok Shade?" Asks Leon worriedly.

"Yes master, it was just a scratch."

"Time for battle, fun, fun!" Shouts Toyman

(Battle, Shade Versus Toyman)

" Time to play," says Kid Kai, "wood stage battle chip in and download!" He shouts as the arena turns to a field of grass panels.

"What's this?" Leon says "the whole areas now a big pile of grass."

"Master, quickly give me a fire chip," says Shade, who is dodging more toy barrages.

"We don't have any, remember, we lost them all to Lance." Says Leon.

"To my son? I'll have a talk with that boy when I get back home." Mayl says to herself more than any one else. "Leon don't lose, he seems to be the boss of these Dark navis, so we need you to keep him busy." Mayl says in a pleading way.

"Got it, ok lets see if he likes this," Leon says as he prepares a chip (He only has 21 chips, the 30 chip folder is only a rule in tournaments) "Area steal battle chip in and download," Leon says and adds another chip "Buster plus battle chip in and download."

Shade disappears and reappears behind Toyman, then deals a slash from one buster, and a charged slash from the Gunblade. Toyman takes 80 damage, but it quickly heals thanks to the Field.

"Ha, you think that can stop me, it only hurt for a second." Toyman taunts as he begins his next attack.

"Ratty 1, Ratty 2, and Ratty 3, Battle chips in, and download, lets see him holdup to the power of a program advance!" Kid Kai laughs evilly as the PA charges.

"Hyper Ratty," the Toy navi yells as he throws the rat, which locks on and rams right into Shade. Luckily for him, he had a Under shirt program (the only one in his Navi cust) equipped.

(Interruption in battle)

"Golem, Barrier 500 extra and Sanctuary now" Phoenix yells as his navi blocks the second part of the PA.

"That was close," Mayl says as she continues the Charge in preparation of the ascension.

Gregar gives a roar as he refills Shades power, "we can only spare this once, don't waste it again."

"Ok" Leon says annoyed.

"Here, it's a part of a series of chips that I have been working on." Phoenix says as he hands Leon a chip called Heat soul.

"What's it do?" Leon asks.

"I took the algorithms from the Style changes and Double souls, and Made some chips that might help in case a navi wasn't the right type for the job, but it is Still in the experimental stages." Phoenix says, at that last part he is extremely serious.

(Battle continues from this point, Both navi's with all 100 health, and wood stage still in effect.)

"Lets try this out, Heat soul, Mod chip in, and Download." Leon says as shade starts to glow. His armor changes from black, to a color of Crimson, his Busters glow orange, and his hair turns red, as well as his Glasses. His Blades then glow with heat.

"Wow now that's an effect." Leon says.

"What happened," asks a confused Toyman, then he decides it doesn't matter. " Send in Wood tower."

"Wood tower, battle chip in, and Downlo… What!" Kid Kai says, as with that instant, Shade dashed over the panels, and Let off a double charged buster attack, both his wide blade and his Gunblade pulling a full attack(the Gunblade pulls a slash that when half way in fires a charge shot) and deals a grand total of 320.

"Toyman deleted." The PET of Kid Kai says.

(Battle Over)

"NO! TOYMAN." Kid Kai yells.

"I knew you were going to fail." Says a jeweled Navi, It looks like a version of Laserman, but is only in shape, the rest is like a prism chip.

"Shut up, Jewelman, it's not my fault, you were the one who didn't send enough back up for me." Says Kid Kai, as Jewelman logs off and Kid Kai's picture Disappears.

"Lets finish this quickly, we don't know who may drop in next." Mayl says.

"Ok our power is transferred into Roll, now activate the program" Falzar says majestically.

"Ok, Ascension program start. Holy panel battle chip in, Recover 300 battle chip in, Roll V5 Navi chip in, Roll DS Navi chip in, and Roll SP Navi chip in, and Download." Mayl finishes the line of chips and Prepares for the next part, "Big Heart Fusion Program Advanced Activated, integrating Falzar's power now, Now Phase two, adding Gregar's power to the Program advance, Phase 3 Adding Seraph's power to the Fusion."

The Eagle Cybeast, the Wolf Cybeast and the Angel Cybeast get into position as they feed their power to the individual pieces.

"Finalizing Ascension, See you as a Cybeast, Roll." Mayl says, with a tear coming off her eye. "Activate final switch in the program."

As the power from the Program fuses into roll, she begins to glow with a shiny light, that matches the cybeast's own power aura. She begins to change shape as she becomes a cybeast.

(Cybeast lair 2 Traffic guard station)

"Well, what have we here" Axion Wraith says, as he sees a powerful Navi group from the Net police. "this should be a good time to try out that Five piece PA and Code.

He activates all of them in the order and inputs the code(seen in a lot of magic symbols from parts of manga series) and when he releases the power he yells "Ancient Fear."

As the power releases, he sees what looks to be the Gospel Virus in front of him.

It then Attacks the Crowd of Netpolice, and a few of the lesser cultists that followed them, and Ate them, then disappeared. "that was amusing, but not worth the zenny I paid for it. And it destroyed the chips put into it." Axion Wraith says, rather annoyed.

"Don't worry boss, there is always a next time," replies a Jet like navi, known as Jetman, his first of his two captains.

"And we can always keep the bug data." Snickers the second one, he is known as Ghost man, and Looks like skullman EXE, but his entire body is covered in a white sheet, as well as his skull is an empty skull.

"Master Axion, we heard from Archon, that we need to hurry, we are missing a show of great power, he thinks that another rival is being born." Replies Daisuke dully, He is Ghostman's netop.

"Lets go," a rather military sounding Voice says, this is Kaita, Jetman's netop.

(Cybeast lair 1)

"It's almost finished," says Mayl as she looks at the almost finished event.

Rolls form now has long hair, Round eyes, a dress like tinker bells, except it's pink. And huge butterfly wings.

"Welcome, sister." Says the six-winged Angel, "You are now known to us as Fairy."

"Thank you," Replies Fairy.

**Ari**: Sorry to cut it short but if I don't I won't have time for the story to really get started.

**Midori: **and now for the navis we don't own, and the ones we do.

Jetman, Ghostman, Toyman, And Jewelman, as well as their netops, which will now be placed in order, Kaita, Daisuke, Kid Kai, and Wendy(who didn't show up yet.) are owned by Seariu.

A friend named Auir owns Axion Wraith.

**Ari**: And that's all for now, but any questions Likes dislikes, put into review, any more Navi's and or Netops, PM or Email, or Forum.

Oh and on that topic, also Put the buster into the navi's profile, I need it for some ideas.

Any that I didn't use yet will get used soon.

**Midori**:And we thank those that reviewed, and hope for more, I mean there is a lot of people hitting my stories, I'd like more feed back to make it better.

**Ari and the Gang**: Signing off.


	3. Meetings and explanations, part 1

**Chapter 3: Meetings and explanations, part 1**

**Ari: **here and wanting to thank all of you who reviewed, I think there is 4 or five of you, wish more than that being that there has been of 200 hits. Give yourselves a pat on the back, but please review more.

**Midori**: I'm here too help today, and I'll be answering some of your reviews.

Let's start with

**some random reviewer**, we weren't telling you how much he had left, we were saying how bad he was at keeping his chip folders, as I will explain in this chapter.

Also, I wanted to focus only on Shade and Toyman, so I put it into VG format, but I have taken your other comments to heart and will try to incorporate them into later chapters. And in this chapter it is more of an update on how the old characters are and the new characters, but there is story to this chapter yet.

**MysticMaiden 18,**Surprised that we didn't get another review from you, what happened?

And that's all for them.

**Ari: **and here's the author's note, we don't own anything except this fic, and some of the OC's, other people and Capcom own everything else.

**Ari and Midori**: Now on to the Fic.

(Mayl's house, Living room)-3 hours later-

"Lance, why didn't you say you and X were net battling with a gamble twist" Mayl demands of her son, she has an annoyed look on her face.

"Mom, we just wanted to put that upstart more earthward," the purple haired Boy said, this is Lance, He looks a lot like Lan but with Purple hair, and white vest, blue shorts and shirt, and a blue bandana. "And X one easy too." He continues in a bit of a gloat.(Yes, I did have Mayl have Lan's children, even though they never married, she was young and he disappeared.)

"Don't worry, I took care of it, so he didn't have much problem, Just be glad that he got me from Dr. Hikari" X says, He is almost an exact replica of Megaman EXE, except he has white body armor, helmet and boots, as well as gloves. He also looks slightly more mature than megaman did.

"I was yelling at him for how foolish he was," Mayl explains softening at Megaman X's voice.

A blond haired girl walks into the room, she is a little bit younger than lance, but looks like Mayl, "Mom, why isn't dinner ready yet," the girl asks. She wears a yellow outfit, sundress style with a white vest, she is about 15.

"Layer, sorry for not having dinner waiting, but I had to do something at school, and Roll is no longer here." Mayl replies with a tear in her eye.

"What happened to roll," A voice asks from the PET at Layer's side.

This is Layer's navi, Axl EXE. He is a black Navi with red hair, a scar over the face and hand buster weapons. He is also a bit young.

"She needed to be used in the ascension to create the final Cybeast." Mayl says,

An explanation of Mayl: She is now adult height, her hair is longer, but she is also a lot like her roll model, Miss Mari, similar dress and keeps her hair straight. She has matured in mind as well as body, for without Lan she became the Pillar of Strength her friends relied on.

"Oh," Axl realized as he looked at the ground.

(Big business)

Chaud and Yai were talking with Dex and Higsby were talking about business, they all started working together in order to build a better business empire.

Chaud has not changed much, but he's taller, Yai has had a growth spurt and became a fully mature woman, but she has only matured little, and Dex has grown into a strong man, not as pudgy as he once was.

"The agreement with Scilab has helped us get info of the last cybeast. It's Roll?" Yai confusedly asks.

"Yes miss Yai" Glide says.

"Will have to visit her," Gutsman and Dex say at the same time.

"Yes, if it is Master Chaud's will" Protoman adds.

"I think it's a great idea," Chaud thinks out loud, then continues with "yes, it would help her, and she hasn't had anyone but her kids for company for a long time." Chaud finishes.

"Great Idea, I think I will bring Mari with us just incase," Higsby gladly adds, hoping for no objections, there isn't any.(he may be old, and Ms Mari is married to Higsby, but being around her each day has increased his youth.)

(Phoenix's room)-same time-

Leon, Phoenix, and Mak are all talking. Mak is a Brown haired Guy, high school age and wearing a green shirt. Leon is wearing a black shirt and pants, as well as white gloves.

Phoenix is wearing a lab coat and a blue shirt, as well as shorts, he is also wearing Blue glasses, and his hair is in a downward ponytail.

They are all talking about something they see on a small screen.

"This is Nymph EXE," Phoenix explains, I shall tell you more about her later, but right now I have to show you what I learned from my uncle, Mr. Famous." Phoenix finishes as he pulls up charts depicting the 8 cybeasts.

"First is Gregar, the wolf" Phoenix explains as the Awakened evolved cybeast appears on screen, It is the wolf form and it's huge, varying statistics showing across the screen.

"Next is Falzar, the Eagle," Phoenix continues, Bringing up the picture of the red bird, same style form as the last. "He also awakened as his enemy, Gregar did, now they are two of the highest powers on the net." Phoenix explains to the group.

"Now we go to the newer ones, we will start with Archon, the 3rd one, he was created in Scilab, but went wild." Phoenix continues showing the group a picture of a fiery Being, he almost looks like a navi in shape, but the glare is too great.

"Then we continue with the 4th, Levia-Cracken, it evolved and is wild in the Lair under water net." He explains as he shows them a picture of a serpent with tentacles coming off of it, it is huge compared to Gregar and Falzar, but he is still only 9 squares in game vision. He has no sign of intelligence, but his data suggests he was evolved from fish virus data.

"Lets go on shall we," Phoenix continues his lecture, the 5th one appearing.

"Wait" Leon commands as he still has a look of confusion on his face, "why is it that we need 8 cybeasts?" He asks.

"So as to keep a balance in power on the net, each one represents an element. So they keep the net from being unbalanced." Phoenix explains.

"Why is this one saying he has only had a balancer at this moment," Mak asks as he looks at the 5th cybeast, an evolved one known as Grenada, The golem." Then the picture shows up of a rock beast, humanoid in form, with 2 large arms, brown in color. "He is a destructive cybeast, that got sealed away and we finally got the opposite Cybeast now, because it had to balance out many of its factors." Phoenix explains with a serious tone.

"lets move on to the 6th." Phoenix says to the rest.

Part one finished, loading part two later.

**Ari**: So how was it, I mean I have only 6 reviews and 200 or so hits, come on, tell me more.

**Shirai**: this chapter has two parts and the next should be there soon.

**Midori**: It's mainly to explain what happened to some of the previous characters, show some that haven't shown yet, and explain some of the cybeasts.

**Rei**: Silver here to give the thanks for letting me borrow speech.

Mac and his navi Hawkman are owned by Mak.EXE

It seems Axl exe, Megaman X exe and their Netops belong to me(they were not submitted, I was planning them all along, as well as Palette and Zero EXE.)

Zero Exe is owned by Capcom.

**All**: Please, more of you, R&R, we need it to make this better.


End file.
